Two Souls One Heart
by Unloved Black Rose
Summary: Matt and Mello have been together for almost a year now and it is close to valentines day as well when Matt gives Mello a surprize they will both never forget.
1. Surprize

**AN: First fan fic ever I hope you guys like it **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own death note or Mario cart or they would be combined :P **

Chapter 1

"Matt, I told you not to leave your games laying everywhere!" Mello screamed from their bedroom.

Matt and Mello have been together for almost a year now. Matt wasn't really paying any attention as he was playing his DS.

"Matt, pick up your damn games!" Mello started to walk towards the beeping of Matt's DS.

"Mmmhhm," Matt muttered as his eyes never left the screen.

Mello came up behind Matt and watched him play. He grabbed a chocolate bar and crunched it. Matt paused his game and looked up at him.

"What did you say?" The red head asked looking through his goggles.

"Can you pick up your games and put them away? I keep stepping on them when I get out of bed." Mello seemed to ask politely for a change.

"Okay, I will." Matt willingly went to the bedroom.

While Matt cleaned the bedroom Mello went through the desk to find a wrapped gift. Matt wasn't just cleaning the bedroom. He put his games away and grabbed two tickets from inside one of them. It was February 10th; their anniversary was on the 12th and then Valentines Day.

Matt walked back into the living room where Mello was sitting on the couch waiting for him. Matt went over to Mello and sat next to him putting his feet up on the coffee table. He pulled his cigarettes out and put his arm around the blonde. Mello sat there and ate the rest of his chocolate.

"I got something for you!" They exclaimed to each other at the same time.

"You first." Matt said, smiling.

"Okay, here," Mello put the wrapped gift in his lap and kissed him on his cheek, "Happy anniversary!"

Matt unwrapped it with anticipation. He lifted his goggles, his eyes widened as he found that it was Mario Kart 2. He grabbed Mello and kissed him gently, putting his cigarette in the ash try.

"I'd thought you would like that." Mello smiled.

"Oh, I got these for us." Matt grabbed his cigarette finishing it while Mello tried to figure out the tickets.

"You're kidding, these are cruise tickets!" Mello exclaimed.

"Yep." Matt laughed at him.

"You're taking me to Florida?" Mello grabbed the red head and hugged him tightly.

"We leave tomorrow at seven o-clock." Matt hugged him back.

"In the morning?" Mello pulled away.

"Yes, in the morning." Matt looked at him. It looked as if he had water in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked him.

"Nothing it's just, I love you." Mello whispered.

"I love you too." Matt looked at him.

Mello leaned in and kissed Matt with passion. Running his fingers through his red hair. Matt kissed him back running his fingers up his back. In a moment of love both of their shirts were on the floor as they stumbled to the bedroom not breaking their kiss.

**AN: Did ya like it comment :) **

**Editor's Note: I'm having fun beta-ing this :D**

**~Talon (SyC0bEaR)**


	2. Plane Ride Disaster

**AN: Well second chapter coming at you :) hopefully you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Well sadly I don't own death note or it's characters or McDonald's because if I did I would have free meals and I would have Light for my kids toy. :P**

**Chapter 2: Plane Ride Disaster**

Matt woke up next to the love of his life. He looked at the clock, it was almost five in the morning. He got up and got dressed in his usual stripped shirt and skinny jeans. He grabbed the two suitcases in the closet that he had packed a couple days ago knowing that Mello wouldn't go in there. He looked at the bed as he saw the blonde's hair on the pillow.

_Shit. This is going to be difficult. _Matt thought.

"Mello," He went over to him and sat on the side of the bed. "It's time to get up, we're going to Florida." Matt brushed Mello's hair back from his face.

Mello blinked and pushed Matt off the bed, then rolled back over. Matt got back up of the floor and risked getting pushed again.

"Mello, wake up. Do you want to go to Florida or what?" Matt sat on the bed again.

Mello rolled over and looked at the red head. "Matt, what time is it?"

Matt looked at the boy who's chest was exposed. "It's five fifteen. We have to leave for the airport."

"Okay," Mello said getting up, exposing his checkered boxers and his bare chest.

Mello got dressed and Matt loaded up his Camero with their bags and made sure he had the tickets. Mello came down, remembering to lock the door behind him. It was about six o-clock now as they made their way to the airport.

"Okay, the gate is A-thirty five. We have about a half an hour. You want to grab breakfast?" Matt looked at the half asleep boy wearing all leather.

"Yeah, that's fine," Mello mumbled sleepily.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Matt asked.

"I don't know," Mello gurgled.

Matt lead Mello towards the McDonald's inside the airport and got him a Egg McMuffin and a hash brown. Matt got himself a Bacon, Egg, and Cheese Biscuit and of course, a hash brown. They sat down together and ate their breakfast. Mello is still half asleep as he was eating his meal, but starts to wake up.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CHOCOLATE?" Mello yelled.

"Calm down, Mello. Here," Matt handed him his chocolate bar.

Mello took it violently and started eating it. Matt looked around as everyone was staring. He started eating his breakfast once again. Mello looked around as well, but really didn't care about people because he had his chocolate bar. He finished it and then looked at Matt happily.

"You have more for the plane ride, right?" Mello asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, of course I have more." Matt smiled at him through his goggles.

Matt finished his food and threw the trash away with Mello's. Mello grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him to the gate. Their seat numbers were fifteen and sixteen. They boarded the plane and sat down next to each other as a rather attractive girl came and sat next to Matt. Matt reached into his pockets and didn't move. Matt wasn't all gay he was bi, but he will never leave Mello for a girl. Mello knew that Matt was bi, even though Mello was completely gay it didn't matter, he trusted Matt with his life.

"Hey, cutie. Whats your name?" The girl asked with a smile on her face.

"Um.." He looked over at Mello and he nodded his head. "Names Matt if you must know."

"Oh, awesome name and your hair is amazing." She looked at his hair.

She reached up to touch his hair and he quickly looked over at Mello as he began to get red in the face, "Um, I'm in a relationship right now.." He said as he grabbed the girls hand and put it on the arm rest.

"Oh, you could have just said so, so I wouldn't look like a fool," She turned away from him. "So who is she?" The girl asked as she looked over at the other person not really caring if he heard her.

"Um," Matt struggled to answer the question and again he looked at Mello for permission to tell her that he was in a relationship with him. Mello nodded once again.

"I am in a relationship with a guy actually." Matt said unphased by the statement he had just made.

"What?" The girl asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm bi and my boyfriend is sitting right next to me." Matt smiled as he looked at Mello and Mello smiled back.

Mello waved at the girl and she looked at him in disgust. "Your not gonna kiss, are you?"

"Why do you care?" Mello looked at her with wide eyes.

"Because, I'm kinda of homophobic." She said as Mello's eyes grew into hatred towards the girl.

"Really? We get that all the fucking time! Come on now, on a plane?" Mello sat back in his seat hard and folded his hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She told Mello.

"It's just sensitive to us. We get it all the time and get made fun of. We just hate it." Matt said with a depressing look on his face.

"I'm really sorry, I don't have many friends either." The girl looked at Matt staring into his goggles.

"It's okay." Matt returned her stare.

Mello grabbed Matt's hand and held it, he didn't like flying very much. The girl pulled up the window and just stared out it for the rest of the trip. Mello laid his head on Matt's shoulder and fell asleep. Matt wasn't too far behind him.

**AN:Hope you liked it comment back :) and Talon I doubt Matt would fall for her or will he? Oh so many questions.**

**Editor's Note: Bitch best be not taking my Matt! I mean... Mello's Matt.. He he... ^^;**

**-Talon**


End file.
